


Vacation - a DaiMao fanfic

by RainHikari



Category: Daimao - Fandom, Hamao kyousuke - Fandom, Japanese Actor RPF, watanabe daisuke - Fandom
Genre: Actors, BL, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainHikari/pseuds/RainHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not that familiar with the culture in Japan so i'm deeply sorry if some stuff in here doesn't make sense in that aspect. Thanks.</p></blockquote>





	Vacation - a DaiMao fanfic

Mao has recently arrived in Japan from the States and decided to book a trip with Dai-chan in a remote village. Dai-chan has been in countless projects this past year so for this year's vacation, Mao wanted to treat him by booking them a trip together and besides, it's been a while since the two last saw each other so Mao also wanted to use this time to be alone with Dai-chan whom he dearly missed. Mao had planned every detail on this trip, it was his first time doing such so when he told Dai-chan about it, it surprised and deeply moved him. Dai-chan thought with a smile, "He's really a grown-up now, isn't he?"

The two had planned to arrive at the hotel Mao booked in the earlier part of the evening. They were supposed to check in, place their bags and then walk to this nearby local restaurant and have dinner. But instead, they've arrived at early afternoon. They've checked in, and placed their bags in the room. Dai-chan exhaustingly sat on one of the beds. Mao walked towards him and then stop and stands on the side of the bed.  
"It's still early," Dai-chan said as he laid on the bed. He then faced Mao. "What do you suppose we do?"  
"Mmm..." Mao said as he shruged. He looked to the side and then back to Dai-chan.  
The two looked at each other with eyes longing for each other, waiting for the other one to suggest as to what they're going to do for the next couple of hours.  
"O-oh yeah..." Mao said as he turned his back and walked towards the door. "There's a garden, a duck pond and a gazebo somewhere at the back of the hotel. Come on let's check it out,"  
Mao opened the door and went out.  
Dai-chan sat up.  
"What was that?" He thought. "Was he blushing?"   
That thought made him blush as well.  
"How cute!" He thought as he stood up and followed Mao. "Hey, wait for me."  
Mao waited for Dai-chan to catch him by the hallway. Dai-chan then put his arm around Mao as they walk towards the stairs.  
The two went out the hotel's main entrance and walked towards the side to be able to go to the back. They walked on a path consisting of stone slabs with little pebbles around it and mini flower beds at its sides. As they reached the end of the path, they were in awe as they saw this great, wide field surrounded with lots and lots of colorful flowers and at the middle of it was this classic looking gazebo and a small duck pond on the side which unfortunately, doesn't have any hint of a duck.  
Mao's face immediately light up when he saw the garden.  
"Uwaa~"  
"Dai-chan had the same expression as well and as he was having a moment, he wanted to share it with Mao so he looked right at him and saw Mao's sparkling big eyes. The garden suddenly became less of a beauty compared to those eyes. Mao then sharply turned to Dai-chan which starled him.  
"Let's go to the gazebo, come on!" Mao said, smiling as he took Dai-chan's arm and dragged him towards the gazebo.  
The gazebo felt really old but that's what made it beautiful. From the gazebo, one can have a 360 degree view of the garden. The flowers look amazing. They're like clouds except that they're full on color. Mao ran around the gazebo and looked at all its sides to view the garden while Dai-chan stood on one side.  
"Hey, you knew there this beautiful garden existed before going here right? Why are you acting as if you've only known this now?" He asked Mao as he puts his hand on his side.  
Mao went out of the gazebo and went to the duck pond which was right next to it.  
"Well, the pictures on the site wasn't that good compared to seeing it in real life," He answered as he tried to look for ducks in the pond which obviously did not have any.  
Dai-chan slowly walked towards Mao with his hand still on his side. He stopped by Mao's side, also looking at the pond. Mao then had this ingenius idea to fake push Dai-chan into the pond to scare him as a joke. Mao then actually pushed Dai-chan into the pond which caught the both off guard. The pond was knee high but Dai-chan fell sitting down so half of his body was drenched in water. Dai-chan became annoyed as Mao stood infront of him, still in shock. He then helped Dai-chan get up.  
"I'm really sorry," Mao apologized in his high voice. He was trying to suppres his laughter as he saw Dai-chan being really annoyed. "I really didn't mean to actually push you,"  
"What did you do?" Dai-chan asked as he examined his wet clothes. "I'm all wet!"  
Mao can no longer hold his laughter and laughed as loudly as he can. Dai-chan then lighlty slapped him. The two then laugh together.  
A lady then walks toward them.  
"Are you alright?" She asked. "I saw you fall,"  
"Ahh, yes I'm okay," Dai-chan answered, still laughing.  
"Is there anything I can do?" The lady asks.  
"No, no, we're good," Dai-chan answered. "This kid really just wanna play tricks on me,"  
"I'm already this old Dai-chan. Stop calling me that," Mao said.  
The lady looked at them while they bicker.  
"Excuse me, are staying at the hotel as well?" She asked.  
"Ah yes, we're on a vacation," Dai-chan answered.  
"Oh, me as well. I went here with my parents." She said with a smile. "Heheh, you look awfully close, are you---?"  
"Ah... we're best fr---"  
"--Boyfriend," Mao interupts as he puts his arm around Dai-chan.  
"Ehh?!?!" Dai-chan and the lady thought. Mao's statement left the three in awkward silence. Dai-chan's face became red all over. He did not expect Mao to say something like that. Did he hear right? Was he imagining things? He looked at Mao with a face asking for confirmation.   
"B-boyfriend?" The lady asked as she blushed.   
"Yes, boyfriend," Mao answered as he looked at Dai-chan.  
The lady watched as Mao sweetly smiled at Dai-chan.  
"Ah-Umm. CONGRATULATIONS," The lady blurted with her red face.   
"Heh??" The two men thought. They then looked towards the lady and saw her being all giddy and excited. Her eyes were sparkling and all.  
"You look good together ♡. Kyaaa~" She added as she put her palms around her cheeks.  
This baffled the two.   
"Well then, I gotta go," The lady said as she bowed. "See you later,"  
With that, the lady left. The two slowly looked back at each other. There was an awkward silence.  
"Well...you're still wet and all," Mao told Dai-chan.  
"That was the first time I heard you say it," Dai-chan said.  
"Say wha---"  
"You told a STRANGER that we're dating. What if she knew who we were? She seemed like a fujoshi judging by her reaction,"  
"Then it'll be like fan service to her or something. And it's not like the first time we've flirted in front of strangers---"  
"But that was for a job and it WAS fan service,"   
"Fine..." Mao sulked.  
"Then again, it was the first time I heard you say it," Dai-chan said in a comforting tone."You've never even told me you liked me,"  
"Hey I have!" Mao protested. "I've repeatedly told you that. I told you I love you countless times in---"  
"BUT THAT WASN'T FOR ME, IT WAS FOR GII AND IT WASN'T FROM YOU, IT WAS FROM TAKUMI,"  
"Ah, umm... but then I've told everyone I love you everytime we do t---"  
"YOU TOLD THE FANS, NOT ME. I've never heard you tell it to me directly,"  
"Fine then,"  
Mao looked directly at Dai-chan's sulking face. The two guys' eyes meet. Mao held Dai-chan's hand.  
"I love you..." He said.  
Dai-chan started blushing. Mao scrunched his face to a smile and went a little bit closer to Dai-chan's face.  
"...Gii," He added.  
Dai-chan then slapped Mao's shoulder. Mao laughed. He then hugged Dai-chan by the back and the two walked back towards the hotel.  
"You're really something aren't you?" Dai-chan said. "And I'm STILL wet and it's all your fault,"  
"Yeah yeah, it is," Mao answered. "I'll take responsibility for it,"  
The two sweetly walked back to the hotel.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that familiar with the culture in Japan so i'm deeply sorry if some stuff in here doesn't make sense in that aspect. Thanks.


End file.
